The Many Rejections of a Mary Sue
by daisymall13
Summary: A series of One-Shots, based on the short lives of several Sues. Chapter Two: Evenstaria, Tenth Walker. Her target...Legolas.
1. Arawena Estella Evenstariel

Okay, so my friend had this random idea a few months ago, and began writing Mary Sue Parodies. However, she decided that she didn't like them, and never finished them..So I'm doing it for her.

Each one shot will focus on a certain type of Sue and/different location. Hopefully, you enjoy them!

**Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings is not mine, and no matter how many times I ask Santa, I still don't own Legolas. *sigh***

* * *

Arawena Estella Evenstariel shook her long blonde hair out lightly as she entered the Council of Elrond. Her luscious strawberry blonde curls fell down her back and her greenish-bluish-greyish eyes shone in the light of the sun, which made them twice as beautiful. She sat down, ignoring the looks she was getting from everyone else who was present., who stared at her until Elrond started to talk.

She didn't actually concentrate on the words said, only the super hot Elf across from her…Legolas Greenleaf, whose name was actually Legolas Thranduilion. She dreamily imagined several situations involving herself and her unfortunate lust object, that would cause this tale to be rated R, or to make Legolas run away, screaming his head off and in need of therapy. Arawena jumped when Legolas suddenly stood and spoke to a short dude named Fredo, an old guy named Gadolf-or something like that- and some smelly human, whose names didn't matter because he CLEARLY wasn't Legolas. Smiling, Arawena decided, she would join whatever was happening, so after some other human offered his help, she stood and smiled a dazzling smile, which momentarily blinding the people in front of her.

"I will help thee as well for thy quest will be difficult, and you shall need my wisdom." She said, flicking her long, curly strawberry blonde hair back, though it wasn't actually necessary. The fellowship stared at her for a second and Arawena smiled…they were obviously dazzled by her looks, after all she _was _beautiful. Then, Elrond spoke.

"You're not being serious, are you?" Arawena gasped, and then giggled.

"Oh, dada… you _are _funny!" She giggled again. Elrond however, was not amused.

"Dada? What is a 'Dada'?" Legolas repeated, somewhat stunned. The dwarf beside him raised an eyebrow.

"This is…rather interesting." He finally said. Arawena turned to glare at him.

"I don't even know your name but you're not hot and you're short and have a beard and you smell funny so I automatically hate you!" She screamed at him. The-automatically-hated-dwarf raised his other eyebrow.

"I think that is a good thing, in this case." He replied. Legolas turned to the dwarf.

"You have no idea how lucky you are." He said. At this, everyone smirked. Arawena, rather hurt by this decided to get some sympathy.

"You are all so cruel to me! Just like my Dada and Mameth were when I was just a tiny she-elf. They treated me like a slave and beat me when they wanted to." She began to sob and fell to the ground. Legolas frowned slightly and Arawena smiled slightly… it was working!

"I thought you said Elrond was your 'Dada'?" He said carefully. Arawena stopped and frowned slightly.

"Well, yes he…But, no! He's…" She paused, completely confused.

Several seconds later, there was a POOF! Followed by a cloud of pink smoke. Everyone calmly waited for the smoke to clear, revealing a small pile of purple ashes, that were glittering slightly in the sun. Elrond sighed in relief. The second man who had volunteered for the Fellowship,s shook his head.

"I did not believe you when you said that these creatures known as Sues were not very bright-But if they have seen these things you call 'movies', surely they would realise I am not Boromir?" Legolas sighed and patted his shoulder.

"They only pay attention to myself and Lord Aragorn. It seems we're the only people that they know." Faramir nodded in understanding.

"You have my sympathies, my friend. You really do."

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Let me know! (Please do, I would love to tell my friend what people think...)**


	2. Evenstaria

_This is what I like to call…A stupid fic. It wanted to be written, and despite the fact I hate it-I'm posting it._

_**Dislaimer: I not own.**_

Legolas Thranduilion groaned quietly to himself. He, along with the rest of the Fellowship, was currently in Lorien, and had been for three days. When they had arrived, Evenstaria- a creature referred to by Lady Galadriel as a 'Tenth-Walker' and a 'sue'. (He did not dare repeat the other names the Lady Galadriel had called Evenstaria, not even in his head.) Suddenly, a high pitched voice pierced the air.

"Leeeeeeggy?"

He resisted the urge to smash his head several times against a tree.

"Do you require my assistance, Evenstaria?" He asked, sounding a lot calmer than he felt.

"Well, Leggy…" she began, smiling at him and fluttering her eyelids at him. (it seemed she thought it made her look pretty-quietly, Legolas thought it made her look rather silly.) "I was just wondering if you'd, like…want to go for a walk with me and like, show me around later?" She smiled widely at him, showing far too many teeth. He sighed, and for a split second, considered smashing _her _head against the tree…

…He was positive that none of the others would even blink if he did.

"Of course, I shall…'show you around' tomorrow morning." He replied, forcing a smile.

"Oh, THANKS, Leggy!" She squealed, before hugging him tightly. "You're like…the best." She squealed once more, before turning and skipping away-her long, blonde hair literally floating along behind her. The Elf Prince sighed, and slumped against a tree, trying to figure out how to get out of 'showing Evenstaria around'. He was just considering poisoning himself, when a loud 'thunk' sounded above his head. He ducked in surprise, before looking up.

In the tree above him, he saw an arrow imbedded in the trunk-and a note pinned to it. Frowning, he removed the arrow, and carefully unfolded the note.

_Legolas, Haldir has informed me that you are having problems with a Sue. Due to the fact you don't seem to be able to get rid of her, I have decided to help you. Sit with your friends, and play along with what happens next._

_~Belien.*_

_PS: For this, you owe me a bottle of your Father's finest wine._

Legolas grinned and shook his head. Trust Belien to have come up with something. He quickly folded the note and tucked it into his boot, before returning to the others.

0o0o0o0

Evenstaria sat beside Aragorn, brushing her hair for the third time that night. She was currently staring at the blond elf across from her, who was sitting with one of the Hobbits, discussing flowers.

_Oh, _she thought to herself, _Leggy, we art made for each other! How doth thou not see thateth?** _She sighed to herself, then decided that it was far too quiet.

"Leeeeeggy…" She started, planning on asking him about his life in Murky Woods (or whatever it was called) when suddenly…

"Legolas?"

Evenstaria's head snapped up, at the name of the Elf. Her eyes narrowed when she saw a young, female Elf, standing beside a tree a few metres away. Legolas looked up, a innocently surprised look on his face.

"Belien? What are you doing here?" He asked. Evenstaria's eyes narrowed even more when she realized that her 'Precious' Elf knew this…Intruder.

"Leggy-who is this?" She demanded, her voice full of spite. "Is she one of the slavess from your castle in Murky Woods?" Legolas raised an eyebrow at her.

"I do not know about the occupants of this castle in Murky Woods, but in Eryn Lasgalen-we do not have slaves. As to who this is, this is Belien-My…er…"

"I am his wife." Belien called over. She ignored the strange noises that came from Aragorn at this statement. Gimli thumped his friend on the back.

"Careful, Laddie! We don't want you choking to death on a piece of bread!" He told the human.

Meanwhile, Evenstaria had gone quiet, her face paling and her hair turning a slightly darker color.

"You are his wife?" She stammered, eyes widening. She turned to Legolas, "she's your wife?"

Legolas, who had frozen in surprised, suddenly blinked a few times.

"Er, that is correct-she is my…wife." He replied, getting up and going over to Belien, before hugging her tightly. As he hugged her, he whispered in her ear.

"I do not know what you have planned, but-"

"Just watch the Sue, Legolas, and add another bottle of your father's wine to what you owe me." She whispered back, before suddenly reaching up and kissing him.

Evenstaria watched in horror as her Precious elf hugged Belien. Her horror turned to fear as she kissed him.

Pippin and Merry watched the events around them with curiosity.

"Merry," Pippin whispered suddenly-eying Evenstaria, " Is she…changing color?"

"It looks like it, Pip." His friend whispered back, watching as the Sue's hair suddenly turned a dark green color, followed by her once-milky white skin.

"This brings a whole new meaning to the saying 'green with envy." Sam whisered to them, his eyes never leaving the sue.

And then suddenly, with a loud Shriek and a POP!...

The Sue vanished.

Legolas pulled away from Belien, and eyed the space the Sue had once occupied.

"…What just happened?"

"The sue self-destruct. She joined the Fellowship with one purpose-to have you fall in love with her. When she saw that you were…apparently already taken, her dreams were crushed-and Sues cannot live if they believe their 'Beloved Leggy' is taken." Belien explained, smiling at her friend.

"…Oh." Legolas replied, not really understanding. He blinked a few times, before eying her.  
"I imagine your husband will not be happy about this, will he?"

"Why do you think I asked for your Father's Finest Wine as payment?" She replied, before kissing his cheek. "I must go-see you in the future, _mellon nin._" She called to him, as she skipped away.

"So," Pippin suddenly said, "anybody got any cheese?"

_*Belien is an OC and a friend of Legolas-see my other fics for more information._

_**It is my belief that all Sues think and speak in terrible!Shakespearean_

**Please review for me! **


End file.
